


Shaving Sam Winchester

by SamDreams



Series: Sam Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dominance, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Shaving, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDreams/pseuds/SamDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Sam to shave.  Sam doesn't.  Dean shows Sam the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of my “Sam Winchester” series, which was going to be all shorter one-shots; however, this one turned into a bit of a longer story, so I have divided it into chapters. It can be read as a stand-alone piece, but it does build on the events/discussions from “Marking Sam Winchester.”
> 
> Note that I do not own _Supernatural_ or the characters of Sam or Dean Winchester. I'm merely borrowing them for fun, non-profit entertainment. :) Thank you so much, Eric Kripke, for blessing us with this show. :)

Dean walked out of the bathroom to find Sam still sitting at the motel desk, pecking away on the laptop. “What’d you find?” 

“Nothing yet,” Sam replied, not looking up from his work.

Dean crossed the room and stood behind Sam, resting his hands on his brother’s shoulders. After giving them an affectionate squeeze, Dean leaned forward and dropped a kiss on Sam’s temple, then on his cheek and down further to place a kiss on his neck.  
  
“Dude, you’re all prickly!” he complained. Sam hadn’t shaved in several days. Somehow that sweet, dimpled baby face had managed to sprout a substantial amount of coarse stubble. 

Sam chuckled. “Sorry. Been too busy to shave.” 

“Well shave, damn it.” 

When Sam didn’t answer and continued typing, Dean leaned over him. He placed his hand firmly across the keyboard on top of Sam’s fingers. With his other hand, he yanked Sam’s hair, pulling his little brother’s head back until those striking hazel eyes met his own. “Shave. It. Off,” he said it in a near-whisper, his low voice even huskier with a force that clearly gave off a hint of a threat.  

Sam felt the effects of Dean’s command all the way into his groin and could only nod as much as the grip on his hair would allow. 

Dean released him and moved to the nightstand to grab his keys and wallet. “I’m going to the Beef Barn down the street to grab some dinner. That gives you about ten minutes. Have it gone when I get back.” 

Sam nodded again. Then, realizing that Dean was checking the cash in his wallet and couldn’t see the nod, he cleared his throat and said, “Okay.” 

Dean shrugged on his jacket and leveled his jade eyes on his brother. For several beats, neither of them moved or said anything. They just shared a look full of understanding and promise. 

The moment the door clicked shut behind Dean, Sam jumped up and went to the bathroom. He spent several moments looking in the mirror and running his hands over his scruff. He couldn’t help but wonder what Dean would do if he didn’t shave. He let a few lurid scenarios play through his head for a couple of minutes. When his cock perked up and tightened his jeans a bit too much, Sam brought himself back to the present. Maybe his reward for good behavior would be even better than any punishment for disobedience. He’d have to test that later. For now, he had to admit the stubble was itchy and irritating anyway, so he was happy to get rid of it. Especially if it made Dean happy. 

He had just picked up his razor and was about to turn on the water when he heard his cell phone ring. 

He returned to the desk and flipped open his phone. “Hey, Bobby. Did you find anything?” Sam asked, walking over to sit on the edge of the king bed in the room.  

The men talked for several minutes as Sam jotted down some notes using the motel’s pen and notepad from the nightstand. “Sounds like we need to talk to this Joe guy and see what he can tell us,” Sam concluded. “Thanks a lot, Bobby. See ya.” He hung up the phone just as the motel door opened.

Sam looked up in surprise. His brother’s tall form was only a silhouette against the brightness of the outside sunshine, so his expression wasn’t instantly readable. Sam cursed himself for letting the time slip up on him. 

Dean struggled to keep from grinning at the shock written plainly all over Sam’s face. His little brother was wearing the epitome of the deer-in-the-headlights expression. But with effort, he kept his face stoic and shut the door forcefully behind him. 

Sam held up a finger and came to his feet as he quickly said, “I can explain.” 

Dean held up his own hand in response. “Not a word.” 

Sam started to form a protest, but one look at his brother’s stern expression stopped him. 

“What did I say before I left?” 

“I was in the bathroom getting ready to—“Sam hurried to explain. 

“I didn’t ask what happened,” Dean interrupted. “I asked what I said before I left.” As he spoke, Dean moved to the desk and dropped his keys and the bag of food there. 

A hot blush crept up Sam’s neck and cheeks, tickling the stubble as a spiteful reminder. “You said to have my beard gone when you got back.” 

Dean nodded and approached him slowly. “Is it gone?” he asked softly. 

Sam shook his head. His brother’s demeanor was doing all kinds of crazy luscious things to his insides and Sam was having a hard time keeping evidence of his interest from straining against his jeans.

“Undress.” 

The command was so sudden and unexpected that Sam thought he might not have heard correctly. “What?” 

“You heard me.” Dean pulled off his jacket and laid it over the back of the desk chair. 

“But…what about dinner?”

“We have a microwave. Undress.” He paused and gave his brother the full force of his gaze. “Now.” 

Before he could analyze why he did it, or why he really, really liked being told to do it, Sam pulled off his shirts and tossed them over toward the closet. He unfastened his jeans, his fingers trembling ever so slightly as he tugged the denim along with his grey boxer-briefs down his long legs and stepped out of them. 

“Get in the shower.” 

Sam’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to ask why when another glance from Dean changed his mind and he walked to the bathroom without a word of protest. 

Dean watched his naked brother’s sinewy back and squeezable ass as he made his way to the bathroom and finally gave into his grin. He was excited that Sam hadn’t shaved. He wanted to play.

Stripping off his own clothing, Dean threw them over to join Sam’s on the floor. He heard the shower spray from the bathroom and quickly went in to join his brother under the hot water. 

Sam had already soaped the washcloth and was just about to begin scrubbing himself clean when Dean snatched it from his hand. “I’ll do it.” After such a violent grab for the rag, Sam was shocked to feel Dean’s gentle touch from behind him as he rubbed the soapy cloth along Sam’s shoulders and down his back. Sam couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped his lips as the tension melted from his muscles under Dean’s touch. 

Dean methodically covered every inch of his brother with the washcloth and then put it away. “Rinse,” he commanded, and Sam dutifully turned this way and that under the water until he was squeaky clean. “Now wash me,” said Dean, handing his brother the rag again. 

Sam moved to stand behind Dean. He lathered up the rag and ran it along Dean’s strong shoulders. He never tired of looking at the curve of Dean’s back, or the perfect shape of his ass. Trying to suppress his growing erection, Sam concentrated on being as clinical as possible while soaping Dean’s thighs. Yet when it came time to clean between Dean’s legs, Sam lost his restraint and moaned at the feel of Dean’s thick, warm cock in his fingers. He leaned into Dean’s back and let his left hand fondle Dean’s balls while his right hand pulled very gently along his cock. Sam’s erection pressed greedily into Dean’s backside. 

“You’re hard, Sammy?” asked Dean, reaching around to feel the evidence of his brother’s arousal. Sam whimpered when Dean’s fingers slid slowly along his shaft. “Who owns this cock?” Dean asked, his voice like honeyed sandpaper. 

“You,” whispered Sam, and he was so distracted that he stopped washing his brother entirely. 

“Did I say you could get hard?" 

Shivering at the tone of ownership, Sam replied softly, “No.” 

“So first you didn’t shave as I told you to. And now you’re getting hard when I haven’t given you permission.” Dean turned to face his brother and laced his strong fingers in Sam’s hair. “I think we need to train you, Sammy.” 

Sam couldn’t do anything but nod. Dean picked up the shampoo and placed a dollop in his right hand. “Turn around. We’re going to finish the shower first, and then we’ll talk about your punishment.” 

The tremor that passed through Sam from head to toe nearly caused his legs to fail him. Dean smiled knowingly as he worked his fingers through Sam’s thick hair. He loved the way Sam gave himself over to being commanded. He was deeply independent and highly intelligent, so he never, ever gave an inch in any other type of situation if he disagreed with Dean about something. Yet in the bedroom, he completely relented to Dean’s will. It made Dean so horny that he almost came just thinking about it.

He had never told Sam outright, but washing his little brother’s hair was one of his very favorite things to do. What he didn’t realize was that Sam already knew this, mainly because Dean always took three times longer to finish shampooing Sam’s hair than was really required. Sam enjoyed it as much as Dean did, so he wasn’t about to call attention to it and embarrass Dean so much that he stopped doing it altogether. 

“Rinse,” Dean ordered, and Sam stood directly under the hot stream of water as shampoo suds sluiced down his muscular chest and arms. With effort, Dean suppressed a groan of need at the sight of his brother’s hard, wet body. 

“Turn around and put your hands on the wall,” Dean commanded once Sam’s hair was fully rinsed. Sam did as he was told. Dean adjusted the shower head so that the spray wouldn’t hit Sam directly for the moment. Without another word, he picked up the soap and lathered his hands, then slid them along Sam’s butt cheeks. Sam gave a little jump of surprise. 

“Stay still,” warned Dean. “No squirming.” The soapy fingers of Dean’s right hand glided easily into the crack between Sam’s nether cheeks. 

“God,” Sam moaned, his head falling backward just slightly.

Dean smiled, but Sam couldn’t see him. His voice remained stern. “Stay still.”

Dean made several passes back and forth along Sam’s puckered hole, teasing but never entering. When he finally pressed his fingertip inside, Sam whimpered. “You like that?” Dean asked, pulling his finger out and then pressing just the tip back inside Sam’s tight hole.

“God, yes.” 

“Do you want more?” 

“Yes, please.”

“Then you’ll have to get through your punishment first.” 

Dean pushed his finger inside Sam again. Sam groaned loudly. “And Sammy?” 

“Yes?” Sam’s answer was breathless, and he struggled to stay still as Dean’s finger worked slowly in and out of him. 

“You aren’t allowed to come until I say so." 

Sam moaned. Dean continued: “Do you think you can hold it back on your own?” 

“Dean, I…” Sam let out another loud groan when Dean’s finger slid deeper inside him, wiggling in circular motions. “Ohh, God! Dean, please…” 

“Please what?”

“I don’t…I don’t know if I can stop it. Not if you keep—“ 

“You need to control it. You need to restrain yourself till I give the order to come.” 

Just from this directive alone, Sam could feel himself nearly explode. When his brother’s second finger joined the first, Sam cried out and rested his forehead on the tile. 

“Let’s rinse off now,” Dean said suddenly, and Sam whimpered again when he felt his brother’s fingers leave him. Dean took the washcloth and made sure that he rinsed Sam’s ass well, pushing clean, clear water up inside him to get all the soap out. Meanwhile Sam was making such delicious mewling noises that it was all Dean could do to stop his own orgasm from spraying across the shower tile. 

Dean ordered Sam out of the shower and told him to go sit on the bed and wait. Dean quickly shampooed his own hair and rinsed, then got out and toweled himself dry. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. 

Sam sat on the bed wrapped in his own towel. Without ceremony, Dean said, “Towel.” 

Sam stood and removed the towel, tossing it into the corner. Dean took just a moment to admire his brother’s tall, well-built frame. Sam was noticeably more muscular than he had been the night Dean pulled him from Stanford to go find their father. All their hunting activities were transforming his brother’s lanky form into one of sleek, defined muscle. Seeing Sam in all his glory never failed to put a hitch in Dean’s breathing. 

“Bathroom. Sit beside the sink.” 

Sam hurried to the bathroom again and shoved their various toiletries aside. He settled himself comfortably on the cool marble of the vanity. Luckily, the sink was set to one side and the rest of the cabinet allowed him room to sit.  

Dean entered the bathroom turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to get to the right temperature. “Since you didn’t do what I asked, I’m going to do it for you.” 

Sam felt his cock jump in response, and a flush crept up his neck and into his cheeks. The thought of Dean giving him a shave caused a delicious tingle between his legs. His erection grew again when Dean nudged his legs apart and stood between them. 

Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s wet hair to push it out of his brother’s face and make sure it stayed put. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you purposely didn’t shave like I told you to,” he remarked, picking up the shaving cream. He squirted the white foam onto his hand.

Sam swallowed and closed his eyes when Dean’s fingers touched his cheek and spread the shaving cream carefully around his face. “I didn’t do it on purpose,” Sam told him softly, and then gave a moan when Dean’s fingers moved down to lather his neck. 

“So what happened?” asked Dean, lifting the razor and taking the first careful scrape across Sam’s cheek. 

Careful not to disrupt his brother’s shaving strokes, Sam told him about the phone call with Bobby. “We’ll check out that lead tomorrow. It’s too late now anyway,” said Dean, running the razor lightly up Sam’s neck. “And we have some important training to do.” 

Sam’s groin throbbed in anticipation. It wasn’t lost on his brother, who continued his task but said, “I want you to touch yourself, Sam.” 

“N-now?”

“Yes, while I finish shaving you. Keep stroking your cock but don’t come.” 

Sam shivered ever so slightly but did as Dean said. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft and slowly moved them up and down.  

“Do you like this, Sammy?” asked Dean, shaving off another swipe of white foam. 

“Yes,” Sam whispered. 

“Harder. Work that cock like you mean it.” 

Sam whimpered but increased his speed. He tightened his grip and groaned as his cock responded to the sensation overload. His big brother taking control, the feel of him shaving Sam’s neck, and of course the actual friction along his cock was building into a hurricane of arousal. Sam felt himself getting closer and closer to the precipice. “Dean…please. I can’t hold back. Please…” 

“Please what?” 

“Please let me come.” 

“No.”

Sam grunted and bent his head back even more in frustration. Dean took another swipe with the razor and was nearly finished. 

“Look at all that precome, Sammy.” Dean gave the mushroom tip of Sam’s cock a gentle pinch, and Sam nearly jumped off the vanity. “Don’t you come. Not yet.” 

“Dean please…God, please…too much.” 

“Faster and harder, Sammy. I want you to milk that cock. I want to see it covered with precome. But no orgasm or it’s another punishment.”  

Sam let out a noise that was half-whimper and half-scream, but yanked his cock even faster and harder than before. He was almost delirious with need, making all kinds of desperate noises as the razor made its final scrape along his neck. 

Sam gasped. “Dean…Dean…no, no, no, I can’t…” 

Quickly, Dean grasped the base of Sam’s cock and squeezed it hard. “Stop.” 

Panting, Sam cried out in surprise and discomfort but stopped stroking. He leaned back against the mirror. “Th-thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me. You still get punished for not shaving and for getting hard before I said you could.” 

“Didn’t…didn’t want…to come and disappoint you,” Sam said in between heavy breathing. 

Dean couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and kissed Sam squarely on the mouth, drinking in the taste of his baby brother until Sam whimpered again. Breaking the kiss, Dean said very softly, “You could never disappoint me, Sammy.”

Dean wiped off Sam’s face and neck with a hand towel. Sam rested his forehead against Dean’s for the briefest moment before Dean pinched the tip of Sam’s wet cock again. “Bedroom. Lie down on the bed.” 

Dean continued over to a duffle bag while Sam complied and sprawled out on his back on the bed. 

“What’s in the bag?” Sam asked. His heart hammered in his chest when Dean pulled out an electric trimmer. Sam’s jaw dropped. “But I thought you wanted me to grow it out!” 

Dean fought not to chuckle at his brother’s terrified expression. “Relax, genius. It’s not for the hair on your head.” 

Relief washed over Sam until Dean’s words sank in. Then his adrenalin was back with a vengeance. “Wh-What?” 

This time Dean couldn’t stop the smile that curved his lips. Without another word, he plugged in the trimmer and settled himself between his brother’s long legs. “Time for another shave, Sammy.”


	2. Wax On, Wax Off

Before he could utter a word of protest, Sam heard the buzz of the trimmer and Dean had glided it across his skin just above his cock, zipping off the dark brown curls until only very short hairs remained. Dean picked up the tuft of shaved curls and set them aside on the mattress.

“How’s my manscaping, Sammy?” Dean asked, shaving off another section of hair. 

Sam’s jaw was slack with surprise and trepidation. After all, his brother had a potentially sharp instrument near a very delicate part of his anatomy, and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that just yet. But when Dean grasped Sam’s cock to gently move it out of the way, Sam moaned softly. He felt the trimmer against the base of his shaft and shivered as Dean removed most of the hair there, too. 

Dean finished quickly and turned off the clippers to admire his handiwork. Damn, but he’s hot, he thought, admiring Sam’s thick, hard cock. His little brother was splayed before him, all his tanned flesh just begging to be tasted. Dean’s mouth actually watered slightly when he thought of sucking against Sam’s neck and shoulders. Dean loved Sam’s expression. His brother was still speechless and watched him with keen hazel eyes, waiting to see what Dean would do next. 

Dean tore has gaze from his brother and dropped the trimmer to the floor. He picked up the cut hairs from the mattress, scooping as much as he could into his palm and flicking the rest off the bed. Sam lost sight of him for a few moments when Dean walked to the bathroom, but he heard Dean working around and heard the water running. 

When Dean emerged from the bathroom holding a glass of water and a can of shaving cream, the blood drained from Sam’s face. “Wh-“ he started, but had to swallow to continue. “What are you gonna do with that?” 

Dean gave him a wicked grin that sent spirals of adrenalin straight to Sam’s cock. “I’m not done shaving yet, Sam. We still have work to do.”

It was then that he realized Dean had a towel tucked beneath his arm along with a razor. Sam couldn’t even find words to respond, just watched Dean with rapt attention as his big brother moved back between his legs. He felt his already stiff shaft expand even further at his brother’s statement. 

“Oh, God,” he whispered. “You’re not-“ 

“I’m gonna do whatever I want,” Dean interrupted, and Sam blushed at his authoritative tone. His heart skipped a beat and picked up tempo. How long had he been wanting his brother to talk to him in that voice? Ordering him to do things. It turned Sam’s insides into jelly. 

Dean gave Sam’s hip a firm swat. “Lift.” Sam complied and Dean situated the towel underneath Sam’s hips and thighs. “Now relax,” he told Sam, and picked up the shaving cream.

He squirted a dollop onto his fingers and rubbed Sam’s balls gently. Sam let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and let his head fall back. He loved the feel of Dean’s fingers there. Dean knew it, too, and took his time getting the whole sac covered in thick foam. When his fingers stopped, Sam looked up and his whole body tensed as Dean lifted the razor.

Dean felt his brother’s legs go rigid. He lightly ran his fingers up and down Sam’s left thigh. “Shh, Sammy. You trust me, right?” Sam only nodded. There was no one in the world he trusted more than Dean. “Then relax. I’m not gonna hurt you. ‘Specially not this area here. Too valuable.” Dean said with a wink. Sam forced himself to relax. 

Still, it was a new sensation, so when Dean put the razor against the silky skin of his balls the first time, Sam closed his eyes and held his breath. But it didn’t hurt. Dean was moving very slowly. Each time he moved Sam’s balls to a different position, the combination of Dean’s touch and the fact Dean was shaving him made Sam’s cock twitch and grow that much harder. 

By the time Dean had finished many minutes later, Sam’s cock was seeping fluid again. Dean used the towel to wipe any residual shaving cream from Sam’s balls and admired his handiwork. “Sammy…” he said breathlessly. He leaned forward and licked against the heavy sac, lifting it with his tongue. Sam moaned and let himself lie completely back against the mattress again. Dean’s lips gently sucked against his balls, one then the other, pulling them into his mouth and sucking them.

With a wet pop, he let them go and whispered, “God, Sammy. Feels so good all smooth like that.” 

“Dean, please. No more waiting.” 

“Sorry, Tiger. Not done yet.”

Sam propped himself up on his elbows again. “What else?”

Dean ran his index finger along Sam’s taint in a silent answer, and Sam blushed crimson.  Then: “Except this time we’re using something new.” 

Dean got up and cleared away the glass, razor, and shaving cream. This time, he walked back to the bed with a little container and some cloth strips that made Sam’s mouth go dry. “That’s not….wax, is it?”

Dean smiled and put the container in the microwave, setting the timer. “Yep. We’re gonna get you silky smooth.” 

Sam’s face paled. “Why not just shave it?” 

Dean didn’t immediately answer. He waited until the microwave chimed, then took the bottle out. 

He set the roll-on wax on the bed and climbed upward, scooting over his brother and being careful not to brush Sam’s weeping cock to give it any relief. His mouth was directly over Sam’s and he whispered, “Because I want it to hurt.”

He kissed Sam hard then, and Sam whimpered at the ferocity and the heat of it. Dean pulled away and said softly, “Next time, are you gonna shave when I tell you to?”

“Yes,” whispered Sam, leaning up to kiss him again. 

Dean pulled back before their lips could touch. “Sammy?” 

“Hm?” 

“If anything ever hurts too much, say the safe word.”

Sam nodded. “I will.”

Dean pressed his full lips against Sam’s wet mouth and kissed him hard again, sliding his tongue inside to play with Sam’s. He pulled away again. “I mean it. Don’t be stubborn. Don’t think you can’t say it because you don’t want to disappoint me. I need to know you’ll say it if you need to. Promise me.” 

Sam nearly scoffed at the idea of having to use the safe word over being waxed, but Dean really looked like he needed the reassurance, so Sam nodded again. “I promise, Dean. But I know you won’t hurt me.” 

Dean grinned. “Too much.” He kissed Sam’s nose and moved back down to settle between his little brother’s long legs again.

“Lift your hips. Let’s get a pillow under you,” said Dean.

Sam handed his brother a pillow and lifted up so Dean could position it under Sam’s hips. 

“That’s better,” Dean murmured, lifting the wax and uncapping it. 

“Dean?” 

“Hm?” He unfolded one of the cloth strips. 

“Have you…no offense, but…do you know what you’re doing?” 

Chuckling, Dean ran his thumb over Sam’s perineum. “I watched a video.”

“Oooookay, that’s not helping me be less nervous.”

“Good. You should be nervous. This is gonna sting.” And with that, Dean rolled on the first strip of warmed wax. He only did a small area, wanting to draw this out as much as possible. He set the bottle aside and lifted a piece of cloth, pressing it onto the waxed spot. Without giving Sam any warning, Dean yanked the cloth.

Sam yelped, bucked, and nearly kicked Dean in surprise. “Jesus!”

Dean practically giggled. “Dude, you kick me with those long legs and this is gonna be nothing in comparison to what I do to you.” 

“A little warning next time!” 

“You had warning.”

Sam tried to catch his breath. He hadn’t been expected that feeling at all. It burned, but…damn it was hot having Dean between his legs doing this. His cock appreciated it, too, dribbling more precome onto his stomach. 

“I see that cock getting all excited. You’d better control it, Sammy. We have a lot left to do, and you’d better not come.” 

Dean applied the next stripe of wax and removed it, followed by another and another. Soon the area was completely smooth and stinging hotly. 

“Sam, you should see how pink you are down here now.” Dean leaned in and pressed his hot tongue against the sensitive flesh, and Sam moaned loudly. It was amazing—painful yet so sexy. 

“Now comes the fun part,” Dean told him. “Turn over.” 

“What?” 

Dean could’ve sworn every drop of blood had drained from Sam’s face. “Turn over. Now.” 

Sam did, but he shivered with anticipation of what Dean had in mind. He settled himself face-down on the mattress, his hips across the pillow. Which meant, to his chagrin, that his cock was pressed against the material and giving him much-needed yet much-feared friction.

“Spread your ass cheeks with both hands.” 

“D-Dean,” Sam started to protest. 

Dean smacked Sam’s ass hard. “Do it." 

Sam reached back and opened his buttocks. He blushed crimson when Dean’s finger stroked his puckered hole. 

“Jesus, Sammy. I could almost come just lookin’ at you like that,” whispered Dean, and kissed Sam’s fingers where they held on. 

“Time to wax back here, too,” he announced, and Sam reared up in surprise and let go. 

“Wax? There??” 

Dean grinned. “Yep. Hold them open for me. Don’t want the wax to stick your cheeks together. That wouldn’t feel so good.” 

Sam’s cheeks flamed. He paused for just a moment, wondering if he would survive the embarrassment of spreading himself open while his brother waxed his ass. Then, almost without even realizing it, he found himself spreading his cheeks wide again and submitting to Dean’s command. 

Once again, Dean rolled the warm wax carefully in a strip down Sam’s left nether cheek. He took up the cloth strip and pressed it against the waxed area, rubbing firmly. He yanked. 

Sam involuntarily jerked forward at the pain of the hairs being torn out of his sensitive skin. He bit back a groan when the reflex action pushed his aching cock against the pillow. His weight pressed against the pillow, his cock throbbing, and suddenly he desperately wanted to thrust. 

As Dean applied the second coating of wax, he said softly, “Don’t you hump that pillow, Sam. If you come, I’ll have to punish you even more.” 

Another yank and Sam buried his face in the pillow under his head to muffle his shout. God but it burned! 

Dean ran his fingertips along the freshly-waxed skin. “Damn, Sammy, this feels awesome.” 

He continued waxing until Sam was completely smooth. If he were honest, he probably did a couple extra passes just because he wanted to, paying special attention to the skin over and around Sam’s wrinkled hole. 

“You can relax your arms now,” Dean told him, and leaned in to spread Sam’s cheeks himself. Without warning, he pressed his lips against Sam’s entrance and ran the tip of his tongue in a circle around it. 

Sam gasped. “Dean…” 

“This feels amazing, Sammy.” Dean pressed closer and let his tongue play against Sam’s hole, slowly pushing it deeper in tiny fractions with each pass. 

Sam writhed on the bed. The feel of Dean’s hot tongue pressing against his tender skin was too much. His cock was so full he expected it to explode any moment. 

Dean took Sam’s balls in his fingers and rolled them gently, enjoying the smooth, soft skin as his tongue buried deeper. He felt the resistance as his tongue invaded, felt Sam shuddering, and vaguely heard murmurs. He couldn’t make out what Sam was saying. He didn’t think Sam even knew at this point.

“D-D-“ Sam choked on a half-sob, so desperate for relief he couldn’t even get out his brother’s name. “Pl-please…God, please…” 

Dean only paused in his ministrations long enough to say, “No, Sam. You’re not allowed.” 

Then he thrust his tongue as deep as he could, wriggling it mercilessly. His hand reached beneath Sam and found his cock, and Dean gave it a hard squeeze and a flick at the dripping head. 

Sam screamed and bucked wildly, fucking Dean’s hand, fully not caring if he was supposed to come or not. He couldn’t take it. He simply couldn’t stand it, couldn’t hold back another moment. His hot release jetted out, pumping thick cream all over Dean’s hand and the pillow beneath him. His body shivered and shuddered, spasms of pleasure overwhelming him. 

For a few seconds, Sam went completely numb. He couldn’t have moved even if the room were on fire. 

Dean wiped his hand on the towel. He stood and gathered the wax and cloth strips without a single word. Sam tried to calm his thoughts and regain his voice. Already he was massively ashamed of himself. How could he do that? How could he come when Dean told him not to? It didn’t matter how blissful it was. It only mattered that he had let his brother down. He had no self-control. And now Dean was angry with him. 

Dean put everything away in silence. He wasn’t angry with Sam. He’d fully intended to push his baby brother past the breaking point. The truth of it was that he’d wanted Sam to come. He wanted to have yet another reason to dish out punishment. He smiled, but Sam couldn’t see it. 

Masking his amusement, Dean turned back to face his brother. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed now, looking dejected. His face was red and he couldn’t look Dean in the eye. 

“I’m sorry,” whispered Sam, still focused on the floor. 

Dean moved to stand in front of him and lifted Sam’s chin with his fingertip. He didn’t say anything, just studied that sweet face he’d loved all his life. Brushing Sam’s jaw with the backs of his fingers, he let his hand move into Sam’s lush, dark hair. Enjoyed the feel of soft curls playing between his fingers as he rubbed the back of Sam’s head gently in circles. 

Sam closed his eyes in pleasure. He loved it when Dean played with his hair. Touched it, stroked it, grabbed it…it didn’t matter. Just having his big brother’s hands in his hair thrilled him in ways he could never describe to Dean. He knew this was Dean’s way of reassuring him that he wasn’t angry, and his heart swelled with a wave of love. 

Dean finally pulled his hand away to undress. He removed all of his clothing and stood there in silence, looking down at Sam. Sam met his eyes now and lifted his hand to wrap long fingers around Dean’s hard cock. “May I?” 

“What?” asked Dean, the smallest ghost of a smile on his full lips. 

“May I suck it? Please?” 

Dean nodded and watched as Sam pulled the mushroom tip into his mouth, running his tongue around the ridge in lazy circles. Dean closed his eyes and sighed heavily. God, Sam was so good at this. 

Sam reached around with both hands and cupped Dean’s ass, pulling his cock deeper into his mouth until it was completely buried. Dean let out a low groan. Sam loved the feel of Dean’s thickness, loved the feel of Dean’s cock plugging up the back of his throat when he took him down to the root. He pulled back and then plunged his mouth downward all the way again, drawing another moan from his brother. 

Sam took his time. He wanted to give Dean as much pleasure as his brother had given him. He teased the leaking slit over and over, dipping the tip of his tongue into it and scooping as much precome as he could. He dragged the tip of Dean’s cock back and forth across his wet, plump lips, the tip of his tongue darting out to flick and play with the head. Dean grunted in appreciation at the sight. 

“Jesus, Sammy,” whispered Dean, “I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in my life.” Both of his hands buried into Sam’s hair then, pulling his brother’s head forward and driving his cock deeper. 

Sam sucked hard. He knew Dean was getting close. He worked Dean’s shaft with his lithe fingers, pumping them up and down in a spiral motion that he knew drove Dean crazy.

“God…Sa-“ Before Dean could even warn Sam, white, hot fluid filled Sam’s mouth. Dean’s entire body spasmed hard, his cock buried deep in Sam’s throat. 

Sam held it there until he finally had to shift to breathe again. He gently pulled back and released Dean’s softening cock. Then he leaned forward and hugged Dean to him, resting his head against Dean’s stomach and holding him tightly. 

Dean threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair. He’d never felt this way about anyone. His heart ached with it. He wished at that moment that he could tell Sam exactly what he was feeling, but he didn’t know how. So much to say, yet he couldn’t find any words to come even close. 

So instead, he said, “You were such a bad boy, Sammy. You’ll get your punishment tomorrow.” 

Sam turned his face upward then to look into Dean’s green eyes. “Anything you say.”

Dean grinned down at him. “Damn straight. Now let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! Comments and constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
